Sleep Deprived
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Blaine hasn't slept in a while and is convinced reality is his dream, so confessing his feelings wouldn't do any harm, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I can't sleep. So here's a story about sleep deprivation. It'll be a two-shot. :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But I wish it were mine. ):

Blaine was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way he could be awake after four days of staying up and intense studying. It was Friday afternoon now, and he hadn't slept since Sunday. So he figured his mind was playing a sick prank on him and he was dreaming his day.

'Blaine, are you alright?' Wes asked slowly, watching as his friend spun in a circle in front of him, laughing as he did. Blaine had been acting strangely all day, and while Wes knew his friend hadn't been sleeping, he didn't know it would affect him that much.

'Shush, dream Wes,' Blaine giggled, swaying on the spot.

Wes frowned and Kurt laughed from where he was seated on the couch. The rest of the Warblers smirked – they'd seen a sleep deprived Blaine before and knew the consequences.

'Blaine, why don't you come sit down?' Kurt suggested, smiling. Blaine turned at the sound.

'Dream Kurt!' he grinned as he spotted Kurt, who hid another smile behind his hand, 'you look so _pretty_, dream Kurt!'

At this, the room exploded with laughter. Kurt felt his cheeks colour.

'Okay, shush, Blaine. Sit down.' he ordered, patting the spot next to him. Blaine walked over groggily, and collapsed next to Kurt.

'So pretty,' he commented, smiling sleepily at Kurt, 'you know, like, I could never tell you this while I was awake.'

'Why not, Blaine?' Thad called, 'why don't you tell Kurt he's _pretty _while you're awake?'

'This is a silly dream,' Blaine frowned, shaking his head, 'you're all being silly.'

'But _why not_?' David pressed, joining Thad in his conquest to embarrass Blaine as much as possible, 'why don't you ever tell Kurt he's pretty?'

'_Because_,' Blaine exhaled heavily and continued as though it were the most obvious fact in the world, 'Kurt's prettiness makes me _nervous._'

Some Warblers let out appreciative woops and Kurt ducked his head, trying not to grin.

'He makes you nervous?' Ethan asked. He was standing behind the couch and Blaine turned his head to look at him.

'You're so _blonde_, Ethan.' Blaine muttered, 'so blonde. How – how do you get your hair that blonde?'

Ethan smirked, 'it's natural, Blaine.'

Blaine nodded solemnly, as though this was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. Ethan jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Blaine, slinging his arm across the boy's shoulders.

'So, why else does Kurt make you nervous?' he asked innocently, noting the vicious glare Kurt had shot him. He simply grinned and looked at Blaine, whose eyes clouded over.

'He's _so _pretty.' he replied dreamily, 'have you – have you _seen _him. His... face. So pretty.'

Ethan nodded and waited for Blaine to continue, who grinned dopily for a second before speaking.

'And – and he has an amazing voice. Like angels. So many angels,' he informed Ethan, not hearing the snickers coming from the people in the room. If Kurt blushed any harder, he thought he would explode.

'It sounds like you have a crush on him.' David told him as Wes and Thad grinned. They'd been trying to get him to admit it for months – who thought it would be this easy.

Blaine nodded slowly.

'Yes,' he replied, 'I do. But I'm not going to _tell _him, no. That would be embarrassing.'

'And why's that, Blaine?' Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at the boy. Blaine turned to him.

'Silly dream Kurt,' he sighed, 'you don't _like _me like that. You say we're _friends_.'

'Would you like to be more than friends?' Nick asked offhandedly. Jeff burrowed his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to contain his laughter.

'Of course I do.' Blaine rolled his eyes, 'my god, you're even dumber in my dreams than in real life. This dream is stupid. I like the other ones better.'

Suggestive whooping broke out amongst the boys and Kurt shrank into his seat, dreading what would come next.

'What other dreams, Blaine?' Jeff asked, resurfacing. He had a wicked grin across his face.

'The nice ones,' Blaine replied, a smile crossing his face, 'with Kurt.'

The boys all but hollered now, and Kurt buried his face in his hands, his cheeks a permanent red.

'Tell us about – about these dreams, Blaine,' Wes requested through fits of laughter. Blaine frowned.

'They're private.'

'But – but you're not _actually_ telling us,' David reasoned, trying to keep a straight face as Thad dissolved into silent giggles and Wes bit his gavel to stop from laughing, 'it's a _dream_, duh.'

Blaine blinked and smiled.

'Oh, yeah,' he nodded, 'yeah, that's right. Well – it's me and Kurt, see, and we'd be in my room – alone, because it's better like that – and then I would kiss him and he would kiss me and we'd end up –'

'Okay, story time is over!' Kurt clapped his hands, glaring at the room. The Warblers were all over the place, unable to contain their laughter, 'Blaine, why don't you get some sleep?'

'But I wanna look at you.' Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, 'I only get to stare in my dreams.'

Kurt's expression softened and his heart sped up slightly. Blaine was adorable – albeit ridiculous.

'Sleep now, and you can look as much as you want when you wake up,' Kurt promised, standing, 'I'll take you to your room, come on.'

'Wanky!' Wes called out, and the room exploded with laughter once more.

'And I will deal with all of you when I return!' Kurt warned, glaring at each inhabitant of the room. They each shifted uncomfortable.

He dragged Blaine up, and, still holding his hand, led him to his room.

The trip there was difficult – Blaine was still convinced he was dreaming and he was singing softly about everything he saw. He had an overwhelming urge to touch _everything _they came across, and Kurt felt like he was taking a puppy for a walk. He sighed exasperatedly and all but hauled Blaine up the stairs to his dorm.

'Okay, get in,' Kurt ordered, pushing open the door. Blaine stumbled into the room and all but collapsed onto his bed. He rolled face up and looked at Kurt.

'Kurt, I need to tell you something before I wake up,' he told him, eyes shining. He held his hand out.

Kurt crossed the room and sat next to Blaine, who sighed.

'I – I don't think I'll ever say this when I wake up,' Blaine admitted, 'I don't think I'm brave enough. But you are beautiful, Kurt. And I really, really like you. You're too good for me and you'll find someone better, but – I'll always wait for you. And I'll always think you're beautiful.'

Kurt felt himself to goo and he saw Blaine's eyelids begin to flutter.

'Sleep, Blaine.' he murmured, 'we'll talk when you wake up.'

He kissed Blaine's forehead as the boy's eyes shut completely and pulled the covers up around him, sighing.

Now all he could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I love all of you.

Blaine woke to darkness. He sat up slowly, confused. The room was silent – Wes must not have been there. His friend often snored in his sleep, and the absence of Wes' trademark grunts meant that Blaine was on his own.

'My god,' he muttered, rubbing his eyes, 'what time is it?'

The digital clock on his bedside table read 11.39 and Blaine groaned. He would never be able to get to sleep later – once again he had effectively ruined his sleeping pattern. He'd been asleep for the whole day. At least, that's what he thought. He vaguely remembered a strange dream involving the Warblers and his feelings for Kurt, but beyond the dream, he had absolutely no recollection of the day. So how long had he been asleep for?

He got out of bed, still feeling groggy. His door was cracked open and the light in the hall was on – it was a weekend and they didn't have curfews then. Well, they were meant to, but none of the senior students seemed to care what the boys got up to after the school week was over and didn't enforce the curfew. Blaine noticed he was still in his uniform – he didn't remember putting it on. He went over to his drawers and got out some sweatpants and a t-shit. He wouldn't bother with his appearance this late at night. His hair wasn't gelled and fell about his face freely. Blaine changed quickly, throwing his uniform in a heap on his bed.

He padded into the hall, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He could hear laughter and shouting from David's room – he was surprised that the senior students weren't telling them off. Then again, Wes and David _were _seniors and were in charge of keeping their floor in check. Blaine smiled. The two seemed to be suckers for rules, but only during school hours. After the bell rang, they were crazy.

He noticed the door ajar but still had the decency to knock lightly before entering. He heard Wes answer, voice muffled by chewing. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked into the room.

Wes and David were in an intense game of Call of Duty – from what he could tell, they were losing pretty badly. Ethan was feeding Wes chips in a strictly heterosexual way, yelling at the two for being horrible players. Jeff sat on the other bed, his eyes trained on the television. Every so often he would make a noise of protest or disappointment as Wes and David died, but other than that, he sat unmoving. Kurt was leaning against the bed head flicking through a magazine, looking incredibly bored. As Blaine entered, the four boys who were mesmerised by the game greeted him in unison without looking away from the screen.

Kurt merely blushed and smiled at him quickly, leaving Blaine confused.

'How long have I been asleep for?' he asked, sitting on the edge of David's bed.

'Since about five,' Wes replied through his mouthful of chips, 'did you sleep well?'

'Are you sure I haven't been asleep since earlier?' Blaine replied, ignoring the question, 'I don't remember anything about today.'

David snickered and Wes managed to elbow him in the ribs while playing. The distraction caused David to drop a grenade and before the two of them could get away, it exploded, effectively killing them both. Jeff swore loudly and David sighed.

'Way to go, Wes.' he muttered, glaring at his friend.

Wes rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine.

'You don't remember today at all?' he asked, a smile crossing his lips. Blaine frowned.

'No... I slept through today, didn't I?' Blaine asked slowly, 'I don't even remember classes. I had this weird dream – you were all in it – but that's it.'

Jeff snorted and Kurt could feel himself blush again. Blaine looked at them all suspiciously.

'What aren't you telling me?' he demanded.

'Nothing, man.' Ethan shrugged, hiding a smile, 'it's just weird that you don't remember.'

'Kurt, are you alright?' Blaine looked at Kurt, whose face was still tomato red, 'you seem quiet.'

'Fine!' Kurt replied, his voice coming out as a squeak. The boys in the room snorted and he shot them all a glare.

'Okay...' Blaine nodded slowly, 'you're all acting weird. What's going on?'

Wes sighed.

'Blaine, when don't we tell you things?' he asked, firing off a round on the game. He got shot, groaned, and slammed his controller on the bed.

'Jeff, do you think my hair is too blonde?' Ethan asked suddenly, a grin crossing his face. Blaine blinked in disbelief.

'Hmm,' Jeff pretended to think for a moment, 'it certainly is _blonde_. Is it natural?'

'It is natural,' Ethan replied, 'but it may be too blonde.'

Blaine was watching the two, his face blank. He'd commented on Ethan's hair in the dream he'd had – how had they known?

Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

'Hey Kurt...' David started, looking first to Wes, who knew exactly where he was going to do. The latter masked a laugh as a cough. Kurt looked up from his magazine.

'Yes, David?'

'You are so pretty.' David informed him, eyes twinkling, 'like, _so _pretty, Kurt.'

'And your voice – it's like so many angels,' Wes added, trying to hide a grin. Kurt glared at the boys.

'You guys suck.' he muttered, turning his attention back to his magazine.

Meanwhile, Blaine looked horrified. It had to be a coincidence – or some form of déjà vu. This couldn't have been happening. Maybe he was still asleep? He felt his cheeks start to burn.

'What's wrong, Blaine?' Wes asked cheerfully, tapping away at the controller, 'you seem kind of flustered.'

Blaine shook his head quickly, 'nothing. Just... tired.'

Ethan smirked.

'You guys are being _silly_,' he told them, 'hassling poor Kurt like that. You're all _silly_.'

Blaine's eyes widened and now it was too much of a coincidence to actually be a coincidence. He stood and bit his lip, looking at everyone.

'How are you guys inside my head?' he asked, his tone fearful.

'What?' Jeff laughed, 'what are you talking about, Blaine?'

'The – the dream. You guys – how did you..?'

'What was your dream about?' Wes asked innocently, 'not about us and Kurt and a Warbler rehearsal in which you revealed some very personal things?'

'Wes!' Kurt admonished, 'leave him alone.'

'That – that –' Blaine stammered, his face flushing, 'you guys – I –'

'Sorry to break it to you, but that _wasn't _a dream.' David informed him, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Blaine's heart sank.

'You – you guys... you all _know_?' he asked softly, feeling embarrassment wash through him. He noticed Kurt practically hiding behind the magazine now.

'We know.' Ethan nodded, 'and really, it's sweet. Especially the _dreams_...'

At this, Wes, David and Jeff burst out laughing. Blaine's face fell and he looked genuinely upset.

'Guys, leave him alone.' Kurt snapped, resurfacing from the magazine, 'this isn't nice – or fair to Blaine.'

He chanced a look at Blaine, who wouldn't meet his gaze. His face was bright red.

'I'm sorry.' Wes apologized, sounding sincere, 'you thought you were dreaming and we thought we'd mess with you.'

'That's really mean.' Blaine whined, crossing his arms over his chest, 'this is horribly embarrassing.'

'We're sorry! You just needed a push to admit your feelings and it was perfect.' David explained as though it were the weather he was discussing. Blaine ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

'Can I talk to Kurt?' he asked, 'like, alone?'

David paused the game and turned to Wes, who nodded.

'Ethan, Jeff. Come on.' he ordered, 'we owe Blaine this much for being horrid.'

Ethan and Jeff nodded and hopped off the beds, heading for the door. Ethan clapped Blaine on the shoulder on his way out. Wes was the last to leave, whispering a quick 'good luck' into Blaine's ear as he left. He shut the door behind him and then there was silence.

Kurt moved to sit cross-legged and stared at the floor awkwardly. Blaine took a seat on David's bed and cleared his throat.

'So.'

Kurt looked up, his cheeks pink, 'so.'

'Kurt, I'm sorry,' Blaine wrung his hands together nervously, 'I – I wanted you to find out in a different way – I wanted to tell you properly! I just – I'm sorry. I understand if you don't feel the same.'

'Do you really think I'm pretty?' Kurt blurted out, unable to contain himself. Blaine smiled softly.

'You're beautiful, Kurt,' he replied. Kurt grinned.

'While I admit the circumstances were not ideal, I do have feelings for you, Blaine.' he confessed. After Blaine had told him how he felt, he could barely think straight. He'd waited anxiously for Blaine to wake up, and almost fainted when he walked in the room.

Blaine felt himself grin and he hopped off his bed and onto the one Kurt was sitting on, grabbing both of Kurt's hands with his.

'You do? That's amazing, Kurt!' he was glowing and could tell he was about to start babbling, 'I would have told you sooner but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same – I mean, why should you? But you do and it's fantastic and oh, I don't even know what to say. I'm talking too much though. Am I talking too much? Should I stop? Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy! I –'

Kurt laughed and placed his finger over Blaine's lips to silence him.

'Blaine, shush,' he smiled warmly, 'I'm really happy too.'

Blaine's smile suddenly became bashful.

'Kurt... will you be my boyfriend?' he asked shyly, 'I promise I'll make you really happy and I'll be the greatest boyfriend ever. Please?'

Kurt felt a silly grin cross his face and he nodded.

'Of course,' he breathed, almost rendered incapable of speech, 'I'd – I'd love that.'

Blaine smiled proudly.

'You're amazing.' he told Kurt, 'you're just the greatest.'

'You're not so bad yourself.' Kurt replied, his smile still bright.

Blaine suddenly looked a little more serious and he exhaled softly.

'I don't know where I'd be without you,' he told him solemnly, his voice quiet, 'my life was just routine before you and – and it didn't feel right. You inspired me. You've made me embrace who I really am. Not just dapper, Warbler Blaine. The real Blaine, who likes Harry Potter too much and acts like a puppy and has a mop haircut.'

Kurt bit his lip softly, the hand that was against Blaine's lips now resting on the boy's shoulder. He felt himself shift closer to Blaine, who squeezed his hand softly.

'You saved me,' he whispered, 'you saved me from McKinley. From Karofsky. You saved me from being alone, Blaine. You came into my life exactly when I needed someone and you've changed my whole world.'

That being said, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's. He felt his heart beat erratically and he smiled into the kiss briefly before pulling away.

Kurt smiled dopily before the door was flung open.

'Is everything alright?' David shouted, 'you guys haven't been talking!'

'We thought one of you had killed the other!' Ethan added, pushing David out of the way.

'Everything is fine,' Kurt assured them, raising his hand, which was still holding Blaine's.

The boys let out soft whoops.

'We're happy for you.' Jeff announced on everyone's behalf.

'Thank you.' Blaine smiled, 'but you did interrupt something.'

The four boys at the door looks confused for a moment before identical grins crossed their faces.

'Looks like your dreams are coming true, Blaine!' David winked, throwing him a cheeky smile. Blaine's expression fell flat and he stared at them, deadpan.

'Get out.' he ordered, pointing to the door with his free hand.

'But it's our room!' Ethan whined, 'you can't kick us out!'

'Out!' Kurt demanded, glaring at them.

'Fine.' David sulked. The four boys grumbled for a moment before shutting the door behind them with a little more force than necessary.

There was a small silence and Kurt smirked at Blaine.

'Dreams, huh?' he teased. Blaine flushed.

'I like real life better.' he informed Kurt, 'now that I can do this.'

He reattached his lips to Kurt's in a sweet kiss and couldn't help but smile again.

His dreams were finally a reality.

**AN: Super fluffy ending but it's 1.16am and I'm watching Theatricality and it's just so fabulous!**


End file.
